Inconveniente
by Yo-senpai
Summary: Así que después de la amena charla todo seguía igual. ¡¿Por qué esa estúpida humana seguía acosando sexualmente a Yui! Y aún más, ¡Era su mejor amiga! D.L Yuri novel Yui Komori x OC Oie zhy êwê
1. Inconveniente

Debían haberse dado cuenta.

Sí, deberían, al fin y al cabo, eran vampiros, deberían detectar cosas como esas, ¿No?

Pero no, no lo hicieron.

Al ver la cara de ilusión de la rubia al conseguir una nueva "amiga", no pudieron llevarle la contraria o burlarse de ella.

Y aunque lo hicieran, ella no mostraba signos de molestia.

Y la dejaron.

Porque, ¿qué podría pasar?

No podía salir nada mal, exceptuando que Yui le dijera a la chica de su condición, y estaban seguros de que ella no diría nada, sobre todo por su propio bienestar y el de su nueva compañera.

Pero, nunca, jamás, esperaron eso.

Si bien la chica no era especialmente tímida o callada, más bien todo lo contrario, les tomó a todos con sorpresa.

Extrovertida, escandalosa, pervertida, todo lo contrario a Yui, sin embargo era muy cercana a ella, casi demasiado.

Esa... Mujer, si se le puede llamar así, es Tomoe Misaki. De pelo largo azulado y ojos vivaces y perspicaces, sabía como irritar a los hermanos de manera profesional, tanto a los Sakamaki como a los Mukami.

Maldito el día en el que esa joven entró por esas puertas en su clase, con la petición de ser llevaba al aula de informática.

Maldito el profesor que se atrevió a inculcarle esa tarea de mostrarle el camino a Komori.

Y, por supuesto, maldita la humana que se mostró tan receptiva con la recién llegada a la preparatoria.

¿Por qué pasó todo esto?

Todavía resonaban en los oídos de los trillizos las palabras de la declaración de ese insecto de nombre Tomoe.

"Yo poseeré a Yu-chan...

...Porque la amo~"

En ese entonces no le dieron más importancia que una simple complicidad de amigas íntimas, pero... No, era más que eso.

Se dieron de bruces con la realidad cuando vieron esa escena.

Era un día normal.

Ayato y Tomoe se encontraban teniendo una de sus disputas matutinas, como todos los días.

Yui intentaba calmarlos, temerosa de la reacción del vampiro si se enojaba demasiado.

A demás, estaban en medio del aula de arte, siendo vistos por demasiados alumnos y, a parte de eso, algunos vampiros.

Según Yui contaba, ahí de encontraba: Laito, quien miraba divertido a la pareja y sus gritos; Kanato, quien charlaba amenamente y con una mueca en su cara con Teddy; Subaru, quien miraba molesto la pelea; Kou, el cual estaba rodeado de sus fans histéricas pidiendo autógrafos; Ruki, el que "leía" un libro de biología, aunque en realidad miraba de reojo la disputa del pelirrojo y la humana; y, por ultimo, Yuma, que reía ante los gestos infantiles de ambos adolescentes.

Todo se sobrepasó cuando Ayato exclamó eso.

-"¡No puedes acercarte tanto a Chichinasi, ya que ella es de Ore-sama!"- E hizo una sonrisa arrogante.

En una situación normal, Tomoe le hubiese ignorado o gritado que la rubia no era propiedad de nadie, pero, en vez de eso, la humana adoptó una pose egocéntrica y defensiva, con un rostro serio, que hizo que todas las miradas de los estudiantes se giraran hacia ellos.

-"¿Ah sí?"- Preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila.- "Si piensas eso, ¡mira esto!".-

Entonces, se dió la vuelta, tomo a una nerviosa Yui por el antebrazo e hizo que sus labios se juntaran en un breve y delicado beso.

Hubiese ido más lejos que un simple toque de labios, pero no quería que su "amiga" pasase más vergüenza de la necesaria, por mucho que anhelase marcar el territorio como suyo.

Después de separar sus labios y sujetar a una Yui muy sonrojada y en shock, miró al pelirrojo con una pizca de malicia.

-"Yo lo dije."- Acarició la mejilla de su ahora objetivo.- "Yo amo a Yu-chan".-

Por esto, no deberían haber bajado tanto la guardia.

¿Y ahora, qué?

* * *

 _ **Novela yuri para la familia Dialover~ Sólo que esta vez me gusta marcar mis propias normas êwê**_


	2. Oye, Yui

Era bastante normal.

Un almuerzo normal con una amiga... ¿Normal?

Bueno, no es que a Tomoe se la pudiera considerar normal, pero tampoco la iba a llamar especial, seria cruel decir eso de su "mejor amiga".

No supo cuando fue que dejó de comer sola, solamente un día la peliazul se sentó a su lado y comieron sin más.

Quizás ahora fuese un poco más incómodo, debido al beso de hacía unas semanas.

No podía culpar a Tomoe de un arranque de ira y frustración, aunque le sorprendió de sobremanera la acción de la chica.

Tanto a ella como a todos los estudiantes que habían visto la escenita.

Los chicos se apenaban de no tener oportunidad de estar con la chica de pelo azul, ya que Komori ya había sido acaparada por los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami.

Las chicas les miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas, mientras que las más tímidas se sonrojaban con congoja.

Y lo vampiros...

Oh, los vampiros...

Después del shock inicial que dejó a todos helados, le siguieron unas olas de furia mal controlada y falsa despreocupación.

Aunque realmente a ella no le había afectado tanto, y a Tomoe menos, a pesar de las críticas de los profesores y los rumores que pululaban por ahí.

Así que, ahí se encontraban las dos amigas sentadas bajo un árbol de cerezo que recién comenzaba a abrirse.

Tomoe se sentó con las piernas estiradas, con su bocadillo recién comprado en sus manos, que ya desenvolvían el alimento con ansia y agilidad.

En cuanto a Yui, ella se sentó con las piernas apoyadas y torcidas en el verde césped, el cual estaba repleto de pétalos de flores de cerezo.

Sacó su bento y un zumo, para recuperar energía en la sangre, o algo así había dicho Reiji.

Mientras comenzaba a comer su arroz, todavía caliente, recordó la escena de las semana pasada.

-Oi Yu-chan¹, estás muy pensativa hoy...- Tomoe acercó su rostro al de la rubia.

-E-Etto, es que Reiji-san me dijo sobre unas cosas que debía aprender, y las estaba repasando mentalmente.- Mintió, y se sintió aliviada de que no hubiese tartamudeado.

Apartó su cara al notar la cercanía de la de Tomoe, y siguió comiendo algo ruborizada.

-Dah, ese estúpido otaku de las vajillas.- Chasqueo la lengua con disgusto y se apoyó en el tronco.

-Tō-chan, no seas tan descuidada.- Yui sonrió.

Meses atrás habría intentado que Tomoe no fuese tan vasta, pero se rindió en el proceso al darse cuenta de que era imposible.

Su amiga le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y le dio varios bocados a su comida.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, la peliazul habló.

-Oye Yui...- Era raro que no la llamara por su "apodo".

-¿Hmph?- Contestó con un ruido al tener arroz en su boca.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo?- Preguntó recolocandose en su lugar y casi terminando el bocadillo.

-Claro Tō-chan.- Yui cogió un poco más de arroz, pero esperó a que Tomoe empezara a hablar para seguir almorzando.

-Me gustas.- Dijo la peliazul mirándola.

El arroz se calló.

-¿Q-Qué?- Yui no pudo decir otra cosa, perpleja.

-Eso.- La chica alzó una ceja sonriendo.

-P-Pero, de forma amisto- Tomoe la frenó.

-No, no...- Agitó su mano delante de su rostro.- De forma sexual.-

¿¡QUÉ!?

La cara de Yui era un poema.

\- Me refiero a... Eso de... Romántico y tal.- La peliazul exclamó indiferente a la palabra y lo que conllevaba.

-EH...- La rubia hizo un intento para hablar y tragó seco.- P-Pero, ¿Estás segura c-con eso?- Casi susurró, con la cara tan roja como el cabello de Ayato.

\- Pues...- La muchacha golpeó su barbilla con un dedo como pensando. Tras unos interminables segundos, Tomoe asintió segura y con una sonrisa.- Sip, segura~-

-A-A-Ah...- La rubia estaba casi en shock, como semanas atrás.

-Bueno, Yu-chan, empezarán las clases y ya terminé, nos vemos luego, ¿Sí?- Y la peliazul se fue, despidiéndose con una sonrisa, como si no se acabara de declarar a una persona momentos atrás.

No sé mucho más, sólo que el bemto quedó casi lleno y los vampiros con ganas de saber porque su presa llevaba todo el día sonrojada.

Jalhsabdla

AQUÍ ESTÁ MINNA.

Nuevo capitulo B|

Daría gracias a mis amigos por ayudarme, pero no tengo :,3

Okay no, supongo que sí tengo, pero no me ayudaron una nierda porque son unos putos flojos :,D

hijosdefruta.

Ahora sí, más sensual yuri para nosotr s (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Me gustaría que dejaran una idea para el siguiente capítulo nwn

Realmente esto iba a ser un onee-shoot pero mis amigas me pidieron más :,3

Además, creo que solo hay dos novelas yuri aparte de ésta en el fandom de DL, y eso no lo puedo permitir B/

Ahora sí, no voy a hacer nada de OC × Vampiro o algo así, esta historia se centra en Yui y en Tomoe, no en ellos, aunque sí tendrán su atención :3

Con esto dicho, me despido~

Bai~


End file.
